


Люди и числа

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [24]
Category: Late Shift - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: перед входом на аукцион Мэтт говорит Мэй Линн: “Я давно завязал с воровством” — значит, прежде он им все же занимался
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Люди и числа

**Author's Note:**

> дроч на математику, безудержный и беспощадный

Красные цифры на светофоре издевательски мигали, отбрасывая отсветы на мокрый после дождя асфальт.

65\. 64. 63.

Обычным людям нравилось думать, что в этом мире главное — они сами, отношения между ними, запутанный клубок чьих-то эмоций, надежд, сожалений и прочей шелухи. Люди всегда любили обманывать себя, придавать себе невероятную важность, как будто это могло хоть как-то им помочь.

На самом деле, мир был устроен гораздо проще и рациональнее, но в то же время куда как более жестоко.

Миром правили числа, и им было глубоко плевать на людей.

57\. 56. 55.

Жизнь всегда представлялась Мэтту взвешенным графом с огромным количеством ребер. Каждая вершина была выбором, который он делал — или предпочитал не делать. Ребра отвечали за последствия его действий, и в этом графе не было ни одной висячей вершины. Проход по одному из ребер вел к новой вершине, затем к еще одной и так далее. Иногда они замыкались в циклы, приводя его к той точке, где он уже был до этого. Некоторые люди ходили по таким циклам годами, но только не Мэтт. Он предпочитал сразу же отсекать лишние ребра, не тратя время на бесчисленные повторения пройденного.

Каждое ребро имело длину. Вес, если угодно, но Мэтт предпочитал первый термин. Длина означала вероятность наступления именно этих последствий. Простейший пример: прямо сейчас он мог дождаться, пока загорится зеленый. Мэтт посмотрел на часы: 22-13. Вероятность того, что его автобус придет по расписанию и, соответственно, отойдет от остановки за углом через две минуты, составляла девяносто пять процентов. Ребро, подписанное "упустить последний автобус", загорелось ярко-алым — так Мэтт обозначал у себя в мыслях наиболее вероятные пути.

Или можно было перебежать на красный. Он оглянулся по сторонам: никого. Вероятность того, что из-за поворота внезапно материализуется лихач, составляла примерно десять процентов, а того, что он не успеет объехать или затормозить — около одного. Мэтт хмыкнул про себя и, еще раз повертев головой, сорвался на бег.

33\. 32. 31.

Как он и рассчитывал — никого. Добежав до угла дома через дорогу, он увидел, как к остановке подходит его автобус. Он прибавил темп и, задыхаясь, умудрился заскочить в заднюю дверь до того, как она закрылась.

Вот так-то. Всего лишь числа — но только что они сэкономили ему несколько фунтов на такси или час ходьбы. Все ребра — кроме того, что было подписано как "успеть на автобус" — медленно растаяли, унося за собой несбывшиеся варианты будущего. Новая вершина, к которой вело единственное теперь ребро, была обозначена вопросом "оплатить проезд?"

Мэтт вздохнул и полез в карман. Не все вероятности стоили пристального рассмотрения.

“Миром правили числа,” — думал он, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу на заднем сидении. Если знать, как манипулировать ими, можно было заметно улучшить свою судьбу.

На старте Мэтту выпал так себе расклад: небогатая семья, маленькая квартира на окраине города, не лучшее здоровье и щуплое телосложение. Единственным его преимуществом была способность к точным наукам, но что в ней толку, если на хорошее образование ему не заработать и за десяток лет? Разумеется, если работать честно. Однако что такое, по сути, честность? Еще один социальный конструкт, изобретенный теми, кто чересчур верит в силу эмоций, посмертное воздаяние и прочую чушь, которой обыватели так любят забивать себе мозги. На деле же твоя честность в глазах других определялась всего лишь тем, как хорошо ты умел скрывать свои прегрешения.

Главная вершина в жизни Мэтта возникла перед его мысленным взором ровно три года назад, в такой же пасмурный сентябрьский вечер. Она была подписана просто и коротко: "помочь Вернону?" — до ужаса буднично и совсем не похоже на судьбоносное решение. Вернон был его одноклассником в старшей школе, чьи родители могли позволить себе давать ему пятнадцать фунтов на карманные расходы в день. В неделю это было целых сто пять — состояние по меркам семнадцатилетнего Мэтта. Свое двухнедельное "жалование" Вернон предлагал ему взамен ответов на годовой тест по физике, которые лежали на компьютере учителя. Мэтт не знал пароля и криптоанализ не был любимым его разделом математики, но пожилой мистер Грейджесс — учитель физики — плохо ладил с современной техникой, так что навряд ли взломать его учетную запись было бы сложно.

Вероятность того, что его поймают, колебалась от тридцати до сорока процентов. Того, что он не сможет отболтаться — около десяти: у мистера Грейджесса Мэтт был одним из любимых учеников. Того, что Вернон сдержит обещание — порядка восьмидесяти, он все же не был дураком и понимал, что контрольных впереди порядочно. Именно тогда, принимая окончательное решение, Мэтт впервые подверг сомнению концепцию честности. И когда осталось всего одно ребро с фразой "получить двести десять фунтов и выйти сухим из воды", он не смог сказать, что сделал неверный вывод.

Сейчас, спустя годы, Мэтт не разменивался на пару сотен. Его мозги стоили гораздо дороже — как и учеба в Имперском колледже Лондона, о которой еще не так давно он не позволял себе даже мечтать. Теперь же недостижимая греза превратилась во вполне конкретную цель, и не без помощи тех десяти тысяч фунтов, что сейчас лежали в его потрепанном рюкзаке. Целый год обучения по специальности "Математическая статистика".

Обычно Мэтт не связывался с наличными, предпочитая оплату электронными деньгами на одноразовый кошелек: крупные суммы слишком опасно было перевозить, купюры легко отлеживались по номерам или пометкам. Но в этот раз числа на ребрах графа говорили ему, что на риск можно пойти, и Мэтт, как всегда, доверился им. Числа никогда не лгали и не предавали. Они попросту не могли.

В отличие от людей. Нет, он доверял тем, с кем работал, но только потому, что они ничего не выгадали бы, подставив его. Его руки были замараны меньше всего: он не посещал места преступлений лично, не касался ничего из улик и всегда имел набор убедительных объяснений для полиции. Его знали под именем Координатор, и зачастую те, с кем сводила работа, даже ни разу не видели его лица. Что, впрочем, не мешало им до последней буквы следовать его планам. Мэтт никогда их не подводил: его сообщники получали то, что хотели, при этом избавляясь от необходимости самим напрягать мозги, ему же доставалась его доля с минимальными рисками. Обоюдный выигрыш в игре с положительной суммой. И все же последнее, что Мэтт собирался когда-либо сделать, это доверить им спину: люди были слишком непредсказуемы на его вкус, слишком нерациональны. Они в любой момент могли поставить под угрозу всю операцию из-за каких-то спонтанных решений, последствия которых Мэтт едва успевал просчитать.

Сегодня все едва не сорвалось из-за Омара. Его работа была проще некуда: взять машину на углу Мейнард и Шернхолл, подогнать ее к главному входу парка на Форест-роад, по пути сменив автомобиль на подземной парковке Стратфорд Интернейшенл и подобрав Эшли на Грейндж-гроув — и все это как можно быстрее. Проблема сводилась к задаче коммивояжера в одном из самых простейших видов, и Мэтт решил ее случайным перебором вариантов за пару часов с картой и навигатором, затем на всякий случай проверил алгоритмически на упрощенной модели — результат совпал. Если бы только этот растяпа Омар не решил сначала ехать за Эшли, а потом менять машину, вопреки его инструкциям! К счастью, запаса по времени хватило, чтобы чужая глупость не повлияла на успех операции, но в такие моменты Мэтт чувствовал необъяснимо сильную ненависть к людям, рушившим его выверенные логические построения.

Хорошо хоть, Стэнли вовремя подстроился под небольшое изменение в планах и вошел в здание Илфордского спортклуба на десять минут позже запланированного.

Мэтт почти никогда не интересовался тем, что именно они в этот раз воровали. Деньги, золото, драгоценности, предметы искусства — все это не привлекало его само по себе. Просто переменные с определенными характеристиками: вес, габариты, стоимость. Такими же переменными для него были и предыдущие хозяева этих благ — не более, чем набор параметров. Их нужно было просчитать и по максимуму исключить из уравнения — и после этого забыть о них, как о пройденном этапе.

Но в этот раз все пошло не так.

Они знали, что мистер Риджвуд привезет в клуб крупную сумму, чтобы рассчитаться с партнером. Кейс, в котором лежали деньги, подменили заранее — этим занималась Эшли, переодетая в форму официантки, пока Стэнли контролировал периметр, а Марк отвлекал самого Риджвуда. Мэтт наблюдал за ними, подключившись к камерам наблюдений в зале — к счастью, охрана не вела запись, только трансляцию в режиме реального времени, так что достаточно было перехватывать видеопоток онлайн, при этом отправляя на компьютер охраны заранее заготовленную подделку. Помимо досадного инцидента с машиной все шло гладко. Значения параметров укладывались в допустимые, случайности не влияли на ход алгоритма. Люди-функции делали каждый свое дело, выдавая предсказуемые решения. Когда они благополучно покинули клуб и, не вызвав подозрений, уехали в сторону временного пристанища, Мэтт позволил себе отвлечься. Он снова переключился на камеры наблюдения Илфорд Вандерерс — просто ради развлечения. Ему было интересно увидеть, как Риджвуд отреагирует на обнаружение пропажи. Для себя он оправдывался, что это помогло бы ему в будущем лучше предсказывать поведение людей, но, по правде говоря, он думал, будет забавно. Для веса в подменный кейс они положили кучу нарезанной бумаги, и теперь Мэтт с нетерпением ожидал, когда их жертва обнаружит подвох.

Вот партнер сделал Риджвуду знак рукой, тот наклонился, поднял кейс с пола у столика, с улыбкой отомкнул замки, приоткрыл крышку...

Даже на том низкокачественном изображении, которое выдавали камеры, было видно, как он побледнел. Его губы задрожали, глаза расширились, он начал лихорадочно жестикулировать, пытаясь что-то объяснить человеку напротив. Тот посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, что-то коротко сказал и встал из-за стола. Риджвуд попытался остановить его, но он вырвал из его пальцев свой рукав, покачал головой и удалился.

Вопреки ожиданиям Мэтта, развязка оказалась ни капли не забавной.

Он все еще не мог сказать, что раскаивался в содеянном — род Риджвудов относился к древним благородным семействам из тех снобов, что вели родословную от короля Артура и учились в Оксфорде со времен его основания, так что смерть от голода ему не грозила, — но на человека, в неподдельном отчаянии обхватившего голову руками, было неожиданно трудно смотреть.

Мэтт отключился от камер, аккуратно восстанавливая трансляцию потока на монитор охраны. Непредсказуемость людей впервые не вызвала в нем раздражения — только смутное беспокойство.

Они договорились разделить выручку на доли вечером, чтобы успеть поменять часть купюр и проверить, не помечены ли они. Уже подъезжая месту сбора на метро, Мэтт краем глаза зацепил знакомую фамилию на новостном экране в вагоне.

"Сегодня в пять часов вечера глава семейства Риджвуд был найден мертвым в своем особняке на Борнбридж-лэйн. Скотланд-Ярд заявил, что самоубийство пока является наиболее вероятной версией произошедшего. Напоминаем, что ранее сегодня мистер Риджвуд подал заявление о краже..." — гласили субтитры внизу экрана.

Ведущая уже давно перешла к другим новостям, а перед глазами Мэтта все еще стояло лицо ограбленного ими человека. То, как он сгорбился, уронив голову на руки, его трясущиеся плечи, потерянный взгляд...

Числа никогда не лгали ему, но они не говорили и всей правды. Вероятности, которые видел Мэтт, касались только лично его и основывались только на том, что он знал. Мог ли он полностью доверять им?

В одночасье его стройная картина мира дала уродливую трещину. Что, если он допускал ошибку каждый раз, когда мысленно подменял человека на вектор-функцию нескольких переменных? Как оценить ребра графа, не имевшие к нему отношения, но выходившие из его вершин выбора? За каких-то пару минут система настолько усложнилась, что он уже не был уверен даже в самом себе.

Тогда, в полупустом вагоне метро, он принял еще одно решение, ставшее поворотным в его жизни: Координатор должен на время уйти в тень, исчезнуть, пока Мэтт не разберется с новыми данными, не уложит их обратно в непротиворечивую модель. Это дело будет его последним — по крайней мере, пока. А там...

Возможно, люди, придумавшие честность, не были такими уж дураками.

Возможно, в Имперском колледже будут ответы, которые он ищет.

Мэтт впервые затруднялся оценить вероятность, и неизвестность вселяла в него ужас, смешанный с восторгом, как будто он смотрел в пропасть. От новой вершины отходило множество ребер, но все они вели в никуда.

Наверное, это и называлось "жить обычной жизнью" — шагать в темноту впереди, не зная, что тебя ждет там.

Что ж, если так, он попробует.


End file.
